


Robron&Vanity

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Snapshots of Robron, Vanity and their babies.





	Robron&Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts Merry Gentleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I haven't posted in FOREVER! I have just started work so I'm always busy. Thought I'd get back into fanfic with this nonsense!

Robert was pacing round the kitchen, looking up at the time and sighing. Seb was due home at ten. It was four minutes past.

'Dad, you OK?' his daughter asked, standing on the bottom step.

'Yeah I'm fine my darling.' he smiled, as his fourteen year old daughter came over, enveloped in one of his big bear hugs.

'Teddy still asleep?' 

'Yup.' she answered, staying wrapped up in her dad's embrace. They pulled apart, Robert laying a kiss in her blonde hair.

'Na-night princess.'

'Nah dad I want to see Seb when he's pissed!'

'No don't say that!'

'Oh don't worry! He'll be fine.'

'Hope so. Anyway off you get. You need your beauty sleep! Love you!'

'Love ya Dad.' Annie chuckled as she went back up the stairs. Robert sighed, looking at the clock. Six past. Shame Aaron was at a scrapyard conference, or he would have helped calm him down. Actual no. He'd be just as bad. He's gonna be fine, he chanted to himself. He was out with Johnny and Moses. Actually no. Those two didn't fair well on a night out. Oh shit.

'God Bless merry gentleman.' Seb sang drunkenly to himself. He laughed.

'MERRY GENTLEMAN?!' He suddenly screamed. He felt a tug at his arm.

'Hey, ey, ey.' he turned to see Moses smile kindly, guiding him out of whoevers front garden he was in. He was the most sober of the group, getting everyone home safely, with Seb being the drunkest and Johnny being slightly tipsy.

'I told ya to wait while I got Johnny home.'

'Johnny!' he cried, falling into Moses' arms, grinning his head off.

'Yeah. Johnny. Clearly not as drunk as you mate. Come on!'

'Left a good job in the city....' he started to sing.

'Did ya?' Moses asked, groaning under Sebs weight.

'Working for the man every night and daaaayyyy ooohhhhh....'

'Look its your front door!' 

'Rolling....rolling....rolling on a river....'

'That was beautiful.' Moses commented, bouncing Seb up to get a better grip. He flicked the letterbox a few times.

'D'ya....'d'ya really think so?'

'Yes mate.' he replied, seeing a shadow near the door.

'I love you Mozza. I do. I doooo- oh hello father old bean!' Seb laughed, as he stumbled over the threshold, into his dads awaiting arms.

'Hey, look at you!' he shook his head, thanking Moses who smiled and said it wasn't a problem. He left, leaving Robert to heave a drunk, singing lad back inside.

'Dad?'

'Yes son?'

'You're a merry gentleman.' he murmured before sliding to the floor and crawling to the bottom step, where he promptly fell fast asleep.

'And you my man.' he smiled with a sigh.

 

'Ahh!' Seb winced, feeling his head throb like it was about to explode.

'Hung over are we?' asked his younger brother, Teddy, who was tucking into his coco pops. Of course, he had to have the most noisiest cereal ever.

'Yes. Just....no loud noises. Please!' he whispered, groaning as the door went, his Auntie Victoria striding in.

'Morning all!' she practically shouted, standing before the table, hands on hips as she grinned at Seb.

'Shh.'

'Oh, are we delicate?' she asked, winking at her brother who wriggled an eyebrow. He pointed to the kettle as a way of asking if she wanted a coffee. She nodded madly. 

'Very!' Teddy answered for his brother, mouth full with cereal. 

'Hmm. And don't think I didn't see ya, in me front garden last night!'

'What?!' Robert exclaimed, handing a steaming mug to his sister, who took a seat as she thanked him.

'Was I?'

'Yeah! Shouting 'Merry Gentleman' at me pot plant.' She smiled fondly, as Seb squeezed his eyes shut and cringed.

'Well, at least he's back in one piece.' she continued.

'All thanks to Moses.' Robert said, 'You buy him a pint next time ya see him.'

'Oh no! I am never drinking again!' Seb announced.

The next weekend

'Cheers Moses.' Aaron smiled as the young lad helped him drag his son through the door and flop him onto the sofa.

'Ooohhhh....myyyyy looovveeee!' Seb warbled, trying to toe his laced shoes off. 

'My darrrrling....' 

'Right mate. See ya!'

'Hey! Don't goo....don't leave....' he started singing softly, clutching Moses' sleeve.

'Please stayyyy....with meeee.'

'OK, OK. You go to bed now.' He helped put a pillow under his head, and within a few seconds he was gone. He smiled at Aaron, before tip-toeing out of the house and shutting the door. Aaron picked up the blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it across. 

'Night son.' he whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.


End file.
